ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Greg's Diary
|image = |found = N/A |finds = N/A |location = Study |purpose = Story |chapter = The Gingerbread House }} ' ' is a diary and item found in Gregory's House on a shelf in the study room. No year is given, although it is safe to assume it is from 1929, given that the weather is synced to a June 1929 calendar in the house. It was written by Gregory M. Wilson. Transcript '''Sunday, June 1' Clear skies. Today, I weeded the fields. Work went well. Monday, June 2 Clear skies. Today, I weeded the fields. Work went well. Tuesday, June 3 Cloudy. Weeding again. Tomorrow, I’m thinking of taking my son Joshua with me out to the fields. Wednesday, June 4 Clear skies. Today, I weeded the fields. Work went well. Thursday, June 5 Rain in the afternoon. Weeded the field again. Joshua isn’t feeling well, so I worked in the fields alone, as always. Friday, June 6 Clear skies. Today, I weeded the fields. Work went well. Saturday, June 7 Rainy. Weeding again. Tomorrow morning, I’ll go into town to sell peas, so tonight I must make preparations. It is a busy day indeed. Sunday, June 8 Clear skies. I went to market and sold peas and carrots. I had hoped to be able to feed Joshua something nutritious, but sales were not good, so I was not able to buy much. Monday, June 9 Clear skies. Today, I weeded the fields. Work went well. Tuesday, June 10 Clear skies. Joshua has been misbehaving. He went and ate sweets out of the cupboard without permission. Wednesday, June 11 Cloudy. Weeding the fields again. It was chilly today. I’ll have to give Joshua a blanket so he won’t catch a cold. Thursday, June 12 Cloudy. Joshua is under the weather. He has a slight fever, so I fed him some hot pea soup. Friday, June 13 Clear skies. Today, I weeded the fields. Work went well. Saturday, June 14 Cloudy. Planted peas in the ground. Sunday, June 15 Rainy. I spent the day in my room drawing a picture book for Joshua. I’m sure he’ll enjoy this one. Monday, June 16 Cloudy. Today, I cleaned out the barn. Joshua told me he liked my latest story. Nothing pleases me more that to see my son happy. Tuesday, June 17 Cloudy. Barn cleaning again. I’ve been neglecting the fields, so they’re in a bit of a mess. I must drive the insects and mice away. Wednesday, June 18 Clear skies. I did weeding today. The weather was beautiful. A great day to work in the fields. Thursday, June 19 Clear skies. More weeding. I wanted to take Joshua out with me to the fields, but his coughs were getting worse, so I had him stay in bed. Friday, June 20 Clear skies. Today, I weeded the fields. Saturday, June 21 Clear skies. Planted peas in the ground. Sunday, June 22 Cloudy. I thought of a good idea for a story. I’m going to take a day off from the fields and concentrate on refining it. Monday, June 23 Clear skies. I did weeding today. Joshua told me he liked my latest story. There’s nothing I love more than seeing his beaming, happy face. Tuesday, June 24 Clear skies. Weeding again. It feels great to work the fields on such a fine day. Wednesday, June 25 Clear skies. Today, I weeded the fields. Work went well. Thursday, June 26 Clear skies. Today, I weeded the fields. Work went well. Friday, June 27 Clear skies. Today, I weeded the fields. Work went well. Category:Items Category:Documents